1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for controlling the drive of an hydraulically actuated high-voltage power circuit breaker having individual pole actuators designed for short interruptions and an hydraulically actuated position signal transmitter for each breaker contact unit at high-voltage potential.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For switching capacitive currents, synchronism in the order of a few milliseconds of the switching actions of all breaker contact units of a high- voltage power circuit breaker is required. Due to unavoidable manufacturing tolerances and different friction losses in the drive mechanisms and in the breaker units, mechanical synchronism of the order required can be obtained only a great expense. Moreover, even in the latter case, in an "on-off" switching operation, performed with three breaker units, the tolerance-related, different switching times mentioned still add up to an undesirable amount.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide increased switching reliability and, in particular, to maintain the switching time tolerance within predetermined limits in the above-described circuit breaker.